In the heat of the night
by DracoTheFerret
Summary: Harry macht eines Nachts eine Endeckung, die sein Leben mehr ändern wird als er denkt. SLASH SFBZ u. HPDM VORSICHT SCHNULZIG! LÖL


**Disclaimer:  
**

Immer noch gehört alles dieses hier der guten J.K Rowling.  
Und auch nur sie verdient damit ihr Geld. Ich musste mir leider was anderes suchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So das ist meine erste FF. Ist mit alles ein bisschen aus dem Rahmen gefallen war am Anfang ganz anderst geplant. Aber irgendwie wollten die nicht so wie ich. Sollte ein Oneshot werden, nun wird es doch eine richtige kleine Story. Bin teils ein bisschen mit den Zeiten durch einander gekommem, vergebt mir. Ich bemühe mich in den folgenden Teilen besser zu werden!! Das erste Kapitel ist immer als Gedanken der Person geschrieben. Da mir das aber auf Dauer erst mal zu schwierig ist werden die nächsten Kapitel anderst geschrieben.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rating: R

Slash / Lemon (man gönnt sich ja sonst nix ;o) ) Kann schnulzig werden.... höhö

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inhalt:

Harry macht eines Nachts eine Endeckung, die sein Leben mehr verändern wird als er im ersten Moment glaubt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**In the heat of the night**

War das mal wieder eine Nacht, ich bekam wie so oft kein Auge zu. Nach dem ich mich Stunden ,wie mir schien, in meinem Bett rum welzte ohne auch nur die kleinste Spur Müdigkeit zu spüren entschied ich mich für einen meiner üblichen kleinen Nacht Spaziergänge.  
So schnappte ich mir den Tarnumhang, Gott ist das ein nützliches Teil (danke Vater), und maschierte einfach mal drauf los.  
Ziellos irrte ich drch die unzähligen Gänge Hogwarts und hing so meinen Gedanken nach ,als ich plötzlich Geräusche aus einem der leeren Klassenzimmer hörte.  
Auf anhieb konnte ich diese Geräusche zu nichts oder niemandem zu ordnen, für Peeves zu leise und für Mrs. Norris zu laut.  
Neugierig wie ich nun mal bin, entschloss ich mich der Sache nach zu gehen. Schließlich war ich unter meinem Umhang gut geschützt.  
Vorsichtig drückte ich die Klinge runter um langsam die Türe des Klassenzimmers zu öffnen.  
Durch einen kleinen Spalt versuchte ich ins Innere des Raumes zu schauen doch ich sah nichts.  
Was immer diese Geräusche gemacht hatte musste weiter im inneren und so mit für mich noch im verborgenen weilen.  
Jetzt vollends von der Neugierde getrieben beschloss ich den schnellen Weg zu wählen und stoß die Tür einfach auf und huschte schnell in den Raum hinein.  
Dort sah ich als erstes in das völlig geschockte Gesicht von Seamus.

* * *

"**Verdammt was war das?" erschrocken fuhr ich rum. Plötzlich war die Tür auf gesprungen. Wie versteinert stand ich da, darauf wartend das jeden Moment Filch um die Ecke sprang, aber nichts tat sich.  
**"**Ach das war sicher nur einer der Geister der uns einen Streich spielte wollte, kein Grund zur Panik." beruhigte mich mein Gegenüber und nahm mich wieder zärtlich in seine Arme.  
**"**Blaise, ich weiß nicht so recht..." aber bevor ich den Satz und meine Einwände zu Ende formulieren konnte, hatten sich seine warmen Lippen auf meine gelegt.  
****So schnell wie meine Angst sich auf gebaut hatte, so schnell fiel sie auch wieder zusammen.  
****Oh, seine Lippen waren einfach göttlich, ich könnte nie genug davon bekommen.  
****Als ich vollkommen in seinen Armen versank, lösten sich seine Lippen von meinen.  
****Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.**

**

* * *

**

"_Keine Sorge, mein kleiner Schatz, bin gleich wieder für dich da, aber Die sollten wir doch lieber zu machen...." sagte ich und wies mit dem Kopf auf die weit geöffnete Tür.  
__Schnell gab ich ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe ich elegant zur Tür schritt und sie leise schloss.  
__Ich drehte mich mit einem geheimnissvollem Lächeln um, zog meinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang,  
_"_Collopurtus....Silencio......"  
__Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging ich auf Seamus zu, der mich gleich wieder in seine Arme zog. Ehe ich mich versah waren wir in einem innigen Kuss versunken.....  
__Ich spürte seine warmen Hände zärtlich unter mein Hemd gleiten. Schnell gelang ein Gefühl aus Geborgenheit und Wärme in mich. Ich schob ihn, dass ich es selbst kaum merkte ,an die Wand.  
__Automatisch zog ich mir, den doch nun sehr störenden Umhang ,von den Schultern.  
__Langsam glitten meine Hände seinen Rücken hinab und blieben auf seinem Po ruhen. Gleichzeitig zog ich ihn noch näher an mich.  
__Hastig knöpfte er mir das Hemd auf. Ich spürte seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals. Ich konnte es nicht abwarten, mit sicheren Bewegungen zog ich ihm sein Shirt aus. Gleichzeitig strich er mir das Hemd von den Schultern.  
__Er ist wunderschön, schoss es mir durch den Kopf._

_

* * *

_

**Wie hatte ich mich nach diesem Jungen gesehnt. Die Zeit ohne ihn war jedes mal eine Qual.  
****Ich wollte ihn! DIE GANZE NACHT!  
****Schnell löste ich mich aus seiner Umklammerung und ging auf den großen Schrank an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu und zog Decken und Kisten raus.  
****Als wir alles auf dem Boden aus gebreitet hatten, zog er mich liebevoll nach unten. Ich versank in seinen nachtblauen Augen.  
Ich war völlig willenlos.  
**"**Ich liebe dich, Blaise" sagte ich glücklich. Er sah mich lächelnd an und der zärtliche Kuss der folgte, lies mich wissen,  
dass er das gleiche für mich fühlte.  
****Langsam suchten seine Lippen den Weg meinen Hals entlang. Meine Hände streichelten seinen Rücken rauf und runter.  
****Trotz das wir schon länger zusammen waren, überlies ich ihm immer die ersten Schritte, meine Angst einen Fehler zu  
machen war einfach noch zu groß.  
****Behutsam glitt sein Mund immer tiefer.

* * *

**

Himmel, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.  
Seamus zusammen mit diesem Slytherin Arsch. Und dann auch noch so.  
Ich wusste nicht was mich mehr geschockt hatte. Die Tatsache das Seamus eine Schwäche für den Feind hatte oder das es DER Feind war. Ein Junge. Seamus hatte noch nie erwähnt das er auf Jungs steht. Na gut wir hatten da auch noch nie wirklich drüber geredet.  
Warum war ich nicht rechtzeitig wieder ab gehauen. Jetzt sass ich hier fest und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl als würde diese Sache da schnell vorbei sein. Nein, ich war mir sicher die Sache da fing gerade erst an. Oh verdammt, ich verzog mich in eine Ecke. Warum musste ich aus neugierig gewesen sein.  
Jetzt musste ich mit bekommen was dieser perverse Slytherin da mit meinem Freund anstellte.  
Anscheint war er gerade dabei wie ein Baby an Seamus Brustwarzen zu nuckeln, aber diesem schien das auch noch zugefallen.  
So gut wie es ging versuchte ich die beiden zu ignorieren und meinen eigenen Gedanken nach zu hängen, was bis zu dem Moment als Blaise anfing sich an Seamus Hose zu schaffen machte, auch  
wunderbar klappte. Meine Güte er zog sie ihm wirklich aus und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug hatte die Boxershorts von Seamus das gleiche Schicksal.  
Obwohl ich es wirklich nicht wollte musste ich hin schauen und sah den steil nach oben ragenden Penis von Seamus. Man, der Slytherin musste es echt drauf haben, wenn er schaffte jemanden so geil zu machen.  
Sachte strich er Seamus nun über den Penis, der nun leise aber deutschlich stöhnte. Oh je, Harry nur nicht so genau hin hören.  
Die Bewegungen des Slytherin wurden immer schneller und Seamus fing an sich unter dem anderen zu winden. Schande sah das scharf aus. Auch wenn ich es nicht wahr haben wollte, aber meine Hose spannte doch ziemlich.  
Seamus wand sich und wimmerte immer mehr und verlange auch danach. Der Slytherin rutschte immer tiefer; bis er mit seinem Kopf auf gleicher Höhe wie Seamaus Schoß war. Er würde doch nicht....  
Oh doch, und ich konnte mich einfach nicht abwenden. Ich zog jedes neue Bild tief in mich ein. Wie er erst sanft über die Spitze leckte, dann die ganze Länge auf und ab und ihn schließlich tief in den Mund nahm.  
Ich war am Ende. Dass Pochen in meiner Hose war unerträglich. Entweder ich würde jetzt was unternehmen oder ich würde mir unweigerlich einfach in die Hose spritzen und das wäre doch zu schade.  
So vorsichtig wie möglich öffnete ich meine Hose und befreite meine Erektion. Ich fing an mich im gleichen Rhythmus zu streicheln wie Seamus verwöhnt wurde.  
Ich wusste das die beiden noch lange nicht fertig waren und ich wollte jede Sekunde von diesem Live Porno aus kosten. So lies ich immer wieder von mir ab und genoss einfach nur das Schauspiel welches sich mir bot.

* * *

_Seamus schmeckte so gut, ich könnte ihn stunden lang nur mit dem Mund verwöhnen. Sein stöhnen machte mich so an. Ich spürte deutlich das er nicht mehr viel brauchte und ich wollte es ihm geben.  
__Ich musste jetzt einfach sehen wie mein Süßer kam. Wollte mehr von ihm schmecken.  
__So tief wie es mir möglich war nahm ich seinen Penis in den Mund. Ich bot alles auf was ich konnte und meine kleiner Schatz genoss. Er sah so heiß aus, ich kann mich einfach nicht satt sehen.  
__Wie er da liegt, das Gesicht ganz rot, der Mund leicht geöffnet, immer wieder diese Töne und wenn er leise meinen Namen stöhnt fühle ich mich dem Himmel schon rech nah.  
__Er stöhnt immer lauter und ich merke wie er seine Hüfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat, immer wieder __stößt er mir seinen Penis sanft zwischen die Lippen.  
__Er krallt sich fest in meinen Harren. Immer fester, gleich wird er so weit sein. Noch einmal nehme ich ihn tief in den Mund, sauge und lecke. Als meine Zunge über seine Eichel kreist, fängt sein Körper an zu zittern. Es ist soweit. Sein Körper bäumt sich auf, er ruft laut meinen Namen und sein heißer Saft spritz mir tief in den Mund und läuft meinen Rachen hinunter, sein Saft schmeckt so verdammt gut, mehr. __Ich sauge ihn bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus.  
__Er schaut mich erschöpft; aber glücklich an. Ich krabbele nach oben und küsse ihn, lang und heiß.  
__Ich ziehe in meine Arme, lass ihm ein bisschen Zeit sich zu erholen.  
__Aber schon bald merke ich wie er an meinen Ohrläppchen knabbert und anfängt mir über die Brust zu streicheln. __Was seine Finger mit meinen Brustwarzen machen ist fantastisch. Er könnte es viel öfter machen.  
__Aber ich weiß das er immer noch gehemmt ist; manchmal. Ich weiß das er Angst hat, davor zu versagen, etwas falsch zu machen. Aber das muss mein kleiner Schatz nicht.  
_"_Seamus, du bist so wunderbar", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr. Er schau mir in die Augen. Diese Augen. __Ich bin verloren. Wie sehr ich ihn liebe._

_

* * *

_

**Es war wieder einmal großartig. Ich fühlte mich so leicht. Ich lag in seinem Armen, in seinen starken Armen. Es gibt keinen Platz wo ich mich sicherer und besser fühle.  
****Kurze Zeit brauche ich um ein bisschen durch atmen zu können. Mein Teufel macht mich immer so fertig.  
****Aber fertig sind wir noch nicht, immer hin bin nur ich bis jetzt auf meine kosten gekommen.  
****Er ist so zärtlich zu mir, flüstert mir als liebe Dinge ins Ohr. Ich könnte Platzen vor Glück.  
****Zart beiße ich ihm in den Hals und streichele seine Brust. Er stöhnt leicht. Er ist schon sehr erregt, lange will ich ihn nicht mehr hin halten, er soll bekommen was er verdient.  
****Ich öffne seine Hose und ziehe sie mit seiner Shorts zusammen runter. Er lächelt mich an.  
****Schnell greife ich seinen Umhang und hole eine kleine Tube raus. Als ich sie ihm rüber reiche schaut er mich nur komisch an. "Heute nicht mein kleiner Schatz", was, wieso will er heute nicht?  
****Ich bin verwirrt und enttäuscht. Mache ich ihn den nicht mehr richtig an? Warum will er mich nicht mehr? Er zieht mich zu sich, nimmt mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und strahlt mich an.  
**"**Heute darfst du mal oben liegen", sagt er und zwinkert mir zu.  
**"**Was, aber Blaise ich kann das nicht, hab doch noch nie..."ich hab das Gefühl mein Herz explodiert gleich das kann er einfach nicht ernst meinen.  
**"**Eben, genau deswegen bist du heute dran und...." er macht eine Pause, oh Himmel er will mich nicht mehr, ganz sicher, hab ich das letzte mal was falsch gemacht? Er schaut mir tief in die Augen.  
**"**Seamus, ich liebe dich so sehr, mehr als alles andere ,mehr als mein eigenes Leben. Ich brauche dich!  
****Und heute Nacht brauche ich dich so. Ich will dich tief in mir spüren, will das du mich zum Wahnsinn treibst, ich weiß das du das kannst..." er grinst mir frech ins Gesicht.  
****Ich könnte auf der Stelle in Tränen aus brechen, aber ich reiß mich zusammen.  
****Ich schaue ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen und küsse ihn. Wild und ungestüm. Ja, ich will ihn auch.  
****Jetzt sofort und es wird gut, ich weiß es.  
****Während unseres Kusses sinken wir wieder auf die Decken. Er dirigiert mich gleich zwischen seine Beine.  
****Ich fange an seine Brust zu küssen. "Seamus, bitte ich kann bald nicht mehr lass dir nicht so viel Zeit...", jammert er unter mir. Es macht mich an ihn so zu sehen.  
****Ich nehme die Tube wieder in die Hand öffne sie und drücke ein wenig von ihrem Inhalt auf meine Hand. Hoffentlich mache ich alles richtig. Ich schmiere meine Finger mit dem Gel ein und lege mich wieder auf meinen Teufel. Während ich ihn leidenschaftlich küsse sucht sich meine Hand ihren Weg zwischen seine Po Backen. Als ich mit einen Finger an seinem Eingang bin halte ich kurz inne, soll ich das wirklich tun, was wenn ich ihm weh tue. "Seamus, bitte, ich will dich..." keucht Blaise mir ins Ohr.  
****Langsam lasse ich meinen Finger in ihn gleiten. Er stöhnt in unseren Kuss. Immer weiter lasse ich ihn sanft in ihn wandern.  
****Als ich das Gefühle hab nicht mehr weiter zu kommen, lass ich ihn einen Moment in ihm Ruhen. Dann fange ich an meinen Finger sanft rein und raus zu dirigieren. Blaise, stöhnt immer heftiger.  
****Ich wage es mit einem zweiten Finger das gleiche zu tun. "Oh, Gott Seamus.... Das... das... ist ja gut, mehr...", es ist eine Mischung zwischen stöhnen und jammern was Blaise von sich gibt.  
****An gefeuert von dem Stöhnen meines Teufels führe ich schnell noch einen dritten Finger hin zu und bewege diese nun rhythmisch in ihm.  
****Blaise, stöhnt immer lauter und windet sich unter mir wie ein ertrinkender. Er hat sich mit den Händen fest in meinen Rücken gekrallt. Dieser Anblick, diese Gefühle, es macht mich so scharf, scharf auf ihn. Ich ziehe meine Finger zurück. Er blickt mich verwirrt an. Ich lächele nur und positioniere mich zwischen seinen Beinen noch ein mal neu.  
****Mit einem lauten söhnen dringe ich saft in ihn ein.

* * *

**

Das war zu viel für mich. Ich spritze auf der Stelle ab. Scheiße war das geil, wie Seamus den Slytherin in den Arsch stieß.  
Der Slytherin konnte nur noch stöhnen und wimmern.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl auf der Stelle wieder hart zu werden. Die Show war auch einfach zu gut.  
Nur diese Gefühlduselei zwischen durch die konnten sie ruhig weg lassen. Jeder wusste doch das Slytherins nicht in der Lage waren Gefühle für jemanden aus sich selber zu haben. Und Seamus war nur doch zu schlau um sich in sowas zu verlieben.  
Man die beiden gingen aber ab. Völlig gebannt auf die zwei am Boden vor mir fing ich wieder ein meinen mittlerweile wieder völlig steifen Penis zu massieren. Das stöhnen der Beiden wurde immer lauter und ich musste mir kräftig auf die Unterlippe beißen damit ich nicht mit einstimmte. Ein paar kräftige Stöße in meine Hand reichten und ich kam schon wieder.  
Erschöpft lasse ich meine Arme hängen und lehne den Kopf an die Wand. Hoffentlich kommen die beiden auch noch zum Ende, so langsam  
rief mein Bett doch arg nach mir.

* * *

_Das musste der Himmel sein. Und Seamus brachte mich immer höher. Oh Gott, das es so toll sein würde hatte ich nicht gedacht. Ich wünschte mir fast auf der Stelle sterben zu können. Einen schöneren Moment würde es nie geben.  
__Es war das größte was ich je gefühlt hatte, ganz von Seamus aus gefüllt, seinen heißen Körper auf meinen. Unser Stöhnen, die Küsse und seine Stöße, hart und tief ,aber dennoch so zärtlich und vorsichtig.  
__Ich glaubte wirklich jeden Moment den Verstand zu verlieren. Ich sah vor meinen Augen kleine Punkte um her schwirren. Sah in die Augen von Seamus wie sie mich voll Lust und Ereggung an funkelten.  
__Und ich konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. "Mehr...." brachte ich immer wieder raus.  
__Es sollte nie auf hören. Nie würde ich Seamus wieder her geben.  
__Ich rief immer wieder seinen Namen, suchte seine Lippen, wollte seine Zunge spüren. Wollte ihn ganz und überall spüren.  
__Fast hatte ich gedacht in dem Zimmer wäre ein Feuerwerk los gegangen, überall sah ich Farben und mir war fast als hörte ich Engel singen oder waren es doch nur die Töne die meine geliebter Schatz von sich gab. Fest verbiss er sich in meinem Hals. Ich spürte es im ganzen Körper. Alles in mir vibriere. Trieb mich immer weiter. Meine Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken. Er stieß immer fester, lange würde ich nicht mehr aus hallten. Er keuchte und stöhnte, Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken runter.  
__Und immer wieder seine Stöße, einer schöner als der andere. Er hatte jede Beherrschung über sich verloren. Ließ sich ganz treiben. Und ich trieb mit ihm, immer näher an den Abgrund.  
__Als Seamus wieder zu stieß konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten. Alles in mir verkrampfte, ich hatte das Gefühl zu verglühen. Einer Explosion gleich entlud ich mich und vergoss meinen Samen auf mir und meinen Schatz. Als sich mein Körper zusammen zog war auch er soweit. Ich spürte wie er sich verkrampfte um sich dann genau so zu entladen wie ich. Das Gefühl als er sich heiß in mir ergoss brachte mich noch ein mal zum aufstöhnen.  
__Sanft zog er sich aus mir zurück. Legte sich auf mich und sah mir nur lächelnd ins Gesicht.  
__Seine Haare klebten an seinem Kopf, seine Wangen waren glühend rot und seine Augen leuchteten noch mehr als wie sie es normal schon taten.  
_"_Du bist so wunderschön..." Ich musste es ihn einfach sagen. Er küsste mich kurz und legte den Kopf auf meine Burst. Ich zog eine der Decken über uns. In diesem Augenblick war ich der Glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt._

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT.....


End file.
